Dating Advice
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: Steve is going out on his first date in this century and Tony thinks he could use some help. But when Steve finds himself more focused on the genius than his actual date, there might be a problem.


Once Steve finished pacing the length of the room, he found himself over-thinking things even more. Most of the Avengers assumed that he'd had his choice of anyone he wanted—but for Steve, dating was a lot easier said than done. So, naturally, someone else did the talking, crafty enough to calm his nerves and choke out a "yes"—not because he wanted to go out—but it would be easier this way, remembering all of the comments from Tony about how he needed to get out more. But this wasn't the way he envisioned his first actual date. Sure, he'd bee dragged along on pity dates by girls that Bucky knew, but this was the first time he'd go out and the girl might actually like what she sees. "Hey cap" Tony knocked on the doorway softly, door already cracked, "A little bird told me you were nervous" Steve froze, immediately getting on the defensive, "I can't imagine who would tell you that" Tony shrugged, leaning against Steve's desk, "I thought I made it pretty clear" A smile tugged on the corners of his lips, "There's only one bird in this tower" "Are you making fun of Clint again?" "Naturally" Tony retorted, twisting his face to a sour expression, "What are you wearing?" "Y'know, Natasha will probably have your ass next time you make a comment about Clint" Steve looked offended and a little hurt, "What do you mean?" He looked down at the dress pants and button down shirt, frowning. "Ooh, I wish she would. A guy can dream, though" Tony teased, though sounding pretty convincing. He gave Steve a once over, tugging on the other man's belt, "Lose the pants" Needless to say, Steve's cheeks and ears lit up in embarrassment, "W-what?" He stammered. "Loosen up. Wear some jeans. Be adventurous, Captain" Tony opened Steve's closet, snooping through the clothes that were hung up neatly. "Whats that supposed to mean? I'm always adventurous" Steve countered, unfastening his belt. "Not in the way you need to be" Tony pulled out what seemed the be the only pair of jeans Steve owned, "Look, you're an American hero. Everyone wants a piece of your ass. Therefore, you need to show it off" He threw the jeans in Steve's direction. Steve caught the jeans, looking more flustered with Tony's words still hanging in the air, "I thought the purpose of going on a date was to focus on the other person" He said softly, all of a sudden feeling a lot smaller than he was. "This isn't marriage, cap. Its dating." Tony went through a couple of the shirts, finally satisfied with a dark blue button down, "And the better you look, the more people who you'll have to choose from" Walking over, he shoved the shirt in Steve's hands without so much as a glance in his direction, "Now put that on" Steve pushed down his pants, pulling on the jeans and refastening his belt, "I don't know if that's what I'm going for th—-" "Steve" Tony cut him off, letting their eyes lock, "This is how things work nowadays." He started to button the captain's shirt, eyes not leaving Steve's, "I just don't wanna see you get knocked on your ass" Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Steve silently nodded, trying hard to ignore Tony buttoning his shirt, still standing so closely. "So who is this mystery date anyway?" Tony turned his gaze away from Steve, leaning against the wall. "Sharon Carter" Steve mumbled, quickly turning to face the mirror, making sure his hair laid flat. "Dating within SHIELD?" Tony questioned, crossing his arms, "A little risky, but not overdone" Steve didn't respond, just making sure that he looked as presentable as possible. He stole a glance at Tony, the heavy nervous feeling in his stomach turning to light weightless sensation, hands instinctively gripping his abdomen. "You okay over there?" Tony cocked an eyebrow, eyes squinting a little. "Oh…yeah" Steve cleared his throat, straightening out his posture, "Yeah, I'm fine" "Good. Now get outta here before you do something ridiculous" Tony walked forward, a hand reaching out to smooth Steve's shirt, tucking it in for him. Steve almost didn't want to move, a frown twisting down on his lips. "Hey, don't give me that." Tony gave Steve a light shove towards the door, "Get out there" The Captain rolled his eyes, letting out a cross between a laugh and a scowl as Tony pushed him, walking forward reluctantly, "Fine" Steve managed to make it out all the doors and onto his motorcycle with Tony's help, rushing him out the door. It gave him almost an empty feeling. He was grateful for his help, and happy that he cared enough, but there was something off about the situation. Sure, they'd only been on good terms for a few months now, but that shouldn't be a factor. He was suddenly wishing he could be back at the tower, listening to Tony make sarcastic remarks about his clothing choices or his choice of words. Over dinner, Sharon talked about the things she liked to do, her dreams, aspirations, although Steve was pretty sure she already had accomplished so many things given where she was now. He was a good listener, but tonight Steve couldn't help but be distracted. She caught him staring off a few times and tried to pull him back into the conversation. What did it mean? Just the thought of Tony buttoning up and tucking in his shirt…it just seemed like such a silly thing to be over-thinking. He found himself smiling a little too much at the thought of Tony's endless banter with him, that being the one thing that calmed his nerves most of all. "Steve" Sharon said firmly, waving her hand. "Oh" Steve said quietly, "I did it again, didn't I?" Sharon gave an exasperated sigh, "Look, Steve" She offered a sad smile, "We all get distracted. It comes with the territory. So I need you to do me a favor, okay?" Steve nodded, listening intently. "I need you to leave" She explained, placing her hand over Steve's, "Because I know there's something else on your mind, and it's not healthy to push that away." "Sharon" Steve started to say, squeezing her hand. "Steve, I know. It's okay" Sharon started to stand up, "We'll take a raincheck on this alright?" Steve gave a reluctant nod and stood also, leaving enough money on the table for the bill and the tip, turning to leave when Sharon stepped over, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving. He gave a troubled sigh, slumping down into his chair after she left, "Great, now Tony will tear me a new one for messing things up" Steve almost groaned, but his head shot up, eyes wide, suddenly realizing what he had to do. "Damn it" 


End file.
